


Way of the Song

by Gunner31



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Loss, Drawing, Gay Sex, Gay male characters, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Peer Pressure, Scars, Social Anxiety, Social Outcasts, Tattoos, Trans Character, not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunner31/pseuds/Gunner31
Summary: The story about to be told is a story of 3 freshmen acting students and a senior that want nothing to do with each other.  A school in the year 3131 set a new system in place that requires select seniors to follow around a freshmen to all their classes on red days (Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays), and for the freshmen to follow the senior around to their classes on blue days (Wednesdays, and Thursdays). The oldest of the acting students Jax is gay and transgender, but doesn’t tell anyone in fear of judgement of his choose. Jax is one of the few freshmen to be paired with a senior, and with his luck the got the one senior that he had a crush on, and is believed to hate him; Zander. Matt is a strong student, and is close friends with Jax and Malu. All 3 love to make videos with each other on popular music, and create meaningful cartoonish looking stories of 3 soon to be 4 characters live in the worlds the songs created.First fic on the cite chapters will be slow to up date.





	1. Chapter 1

“My life is hell and cursed. I’m convinced. It’s cursed.” Jax was pacing up and down the hall. His friends Malu and Matt were leaning against the wall watching their friend with concern. ”How?” Jax suddenly yelled making Malu and Matt jump. ”How can I be so unlucky that not only be one of the few students to get picked to have a senior follow me, but Zander of all people is the person I get paired with. The one person who hates my guts, and now I have to deal him, and his silent death stare all day.” Jax sets his head against his locker and opened it hoping that he could get out of school before Zander could find him and threaten him about him not wanting to be his partner and that he better not mess up his last year. Jax though his homework into his bag and started walking to the door. He turned around and said to his friends that if Zander asked them where he was he was to say they didn't know. He didn't notice the looks of fear on their faces as he turned around and reached his hand out to open the door. He froze when his hand made contact the fabric of a shirt instead the cold metal of the door. ”Hey, Jax,” Zander spoke looking down at Jax’s hand on his stomach. Zander and Jax were both tall. Jax was tall for his age, and Zander was average, but they were close to the same height even though Zander was a few inches taller. “Where are u going so fast.” Zander spoke in a more calm tone than he usually did. ” Nowhere. Why do you care.” Jax said slowly backing up. “Well I care cause, we’re partners now, and I have to follow you around all day, and you me. That is why I care about where you're going.” Zander leaned in closer to Jax closing the gap Jax had made between them. Zander made the few inches he had over Jax feel like feet. Everything about Zander intimated Jax from his few inch higher than him to the lack of social anxiety, and his ability to pick up skills that would take Jax months to even understand. Malu and Matt were frozen in place. Jax heart sank knowing this was what it would be like all year. Zander leaned back and rested against door making it impossible to get out of. “I'm heading home to make a video.” Jax spoke quickly turned around fast and ran down the hall to the exit on the other side of the building with Matt and Malu not far behind. Zander walked to the corner of the hall and watched Jax run away, and he thought to himself that he got lucky that he got a buddy he liked.


	2. the day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a setup for the next few chapters. Sorry for spelling and grammar. More of a development for Jax before the main story.

When Jax got to his Jeep he threw his computer bag in the back seat as Matt got in the passenger seat and Malu the back while trying to avoid getting hit with the heavy bags. Jax started the car and drove out of the school parking lot fast. He just wanted to go home and get away from Zander. It didn't help that Jax had a crush on Zander but never could get over the way he felt towards him even though he knew he hated him. Jax lived only five minutes from school so his house was always the one they went to to make videos. He also had all the best equipment. Everything but his laptop were brand new and coupled with Jax’s creative mind the comics were entirely felt for him to do. He loved the escape they provided. The 3 main characters he made were closely based on people he was close to. Maimai was based off of Malu. She was short, and brought white and pink into the cartoons. Every character had a color that they brought to the worlds they lived in. Moller was Matt’s character brought yellow and orange. Nova was the most commonly used looked exactly like Jax. He brought red and black. Jax was still trying to find someone that could be the basis for the character that is so far just call blue green. But he couldn't find anyone that would work. No one fit what Jax thought the character should be. They needed to be strong powerful, but still graceful smooth, and the only person he knew to have all thoughts traits would never let himself be made into a cartoon out of himself. So, for now the world had no blue or green. The latest comic was coming out nicely. The song was Pity Party, and as usual Nova was the main focus. Jax was making the scene for the bridge with quickly shifting images of Nova laughing to him crying to him in the fetal position with blood pooling around him, and slit wrist for the “it feels like I’m dieing” part when he go a text from an unknown number. Jax stopped working for a second, and looked at the text. It read ‘we should hang out tonight’. Matt walked over to Jax’s computer wanting to see the end product of the comic. He was confused when he saw it wasn’t finished. Jax never stopped working until he was done with the comic; he said stopping made him lose track of the ideas he had. On some occasion he would even ignore anyone who was trying to talk to him which prompted some people to pock him and once a friend in Zander’s group punched Jax in the face. He would ignore everything even his own needs going for three days without food. Matt signaled Malu to come over and look at the computer. Malu checked it out and became concerned. They both looked down at Jax who was sitting in his spinny chair that he always sat in. He was still looking at the text. “Do you guys know this number?” Jax spoke loudly due to the loud music playing on his phone. Matt and Malu jumped at the sudden noise and looked at the phone. They both shook ‘no’. “Huh. Well I guess we’re never gonna find out.” Jax spoke in as he blocked the number, and went back to his comic. It was a Thursday anyway he couldn’t go if he wanted to. Jax started to the scene when the scream happens and makes Nova’s short spiked hair fly up while he on the floor crying as the world shatters around him. Two hours later the scene was finished, and Jax was waiting in the car for Malu and Matt to get in. He would always drive them home being a year older. He was usually the driver most of the time. He dropped him off went home, and opened his other projects that he did for his own pleasure and to get his ideas out. He fell asleep at 1 in the morning still in his clothes on top of his computer.


	3. I'm Petrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the rights to the song. all rights go to 21 pilots.

The next day he woke up around 6, and drove to school. He was still in his clothes from the other day, and hadden’t eaten. He entered his hall and went into the knock under the stairs where he would do most of his work. He looked at his watch and saw he had an hour and a half before school, and started his homework. When he finished he still had an hour, so he worked on his favorite comic until the sours on his wrists were throbbing. He heard the bell and went to assembly. Jax had never really loved the fact that he was taller than anybody in his grade, but know it was freaking him out. He was so much easier to find him in a crowd. He felt his breathing pick up so he went to the corner and curled up. He was usually in that position so no one would think he was freaking out. He pulled his head up when he heard the voices stop. The head of the school was saying that today the seniors that were paired would be following their assigned freshmen, and that they were to find them. Jax immediately popped up, and saw that Zander was looking at him with a confused look. He walked over and gave an awkward ‘what’s up’. The rest of the assembly a blur due to the fact that Jax’s head was still fuzzy. The principal dismissed everybody and Zander turned to Jax. “So, Where we first?” Jax said advanced science and kept his head down as he turned and walked back to the halls. Zander in all his nature stature and glory walked beside Jax, and tried to make friendly conversation. Jax answered as consis as he could until Zander asked if he was okay. Than Jax did something that scared the shit out of Zander. Jax just laughed and shook his head. He unplugged hs headphones and it play. The lyrics “I, I'll never be, be what you see inside  
You say I'm not alone, but I am petrified  
You say that you are close, is close the closest star?  
You just feel twice as far, you just feel twice as far.”  
Jax plugged his headphones back in. Jax realized what he had done. ”Uh’ sorry bout that, It’s just kinda funny to me when people ask if I’m ok. Sorry if I freaked you out or anything. Why? Why what? Why is that how you tell people if you're okay? It’s the quickest most honest way of telling people that I’m not right in the head.” Zander kept just looking at Jax and said nothing. They walked to Jax’s advanced science class, and sat in the back. Jax pulled out his computer and started to work on a comic. “What chu working on?” Jax jumped at the question. He had never had anyone ask him about his comics; people would usually try to stay why from him. “Uh, just a comic for a video.” Zander leaned back in his chair and stretched. ”Cool.” Zander looked around for a little while, but his focus was drawn to Jax’s computer. He watched as the image of a young man with red and black hair formed on the screen. Zander noticed that the man on the screen closely resembled Jax; just with more red. The image slowly started to gain detail. Zander’s focus drifted from the image to it’s creator. Jax was focused completely on his screen. It reminded him of a time when this same expression was on Jax’s face and one of Zander's friends just said watch this and walked up to Jax waved his hand in front of his face which Zander rude and childish. He shook his head, and looked away while shaking his head. Than Zander heard a thunk, and looked back wide-eyed as he saw Jax on the floor with a bleeding nose. The next thing Jax did shocked everybody, and killed his chances with most of the people in the school to be friends. Jax got up, and proceeded to swing kick the senior who punched him. By the time a teacher got there it looked like Jax was the one to start the fight. The fact that people had to hold him back while the senior he’d kicked clawed a way sheepishly. Jax bent down grabbed his computer from the floor, and walked a way fuming. Zander hadn’t moved from his spot at the table in the corner; he was still shocked that Jax kicked him. He had always seemed peaceful; in fact he was very commonly a peace maker for the freshmen. Zander didn’t see Jax for the next three days. People said he got suspended for the fight. Zander’s former friend had gotten same punishment. The next time Zander saw Jax he had bruises around his nose, and under his right eye, but the thing that caught most people's was the fact that he cut his hair and dyed parts of it a dark red. His hair was cut into a Fohack that would droop down over his face hiding his eyes when his hud was on. As time past the red strands in his hair became lighter to the point the now they were a bright neon. Once the bruises had faded he also dyed parts of his eyebrows. Jax’s personality didn’t really change, but people kept saying he was creepier now; but Zander knew that was the way Jax had always acted. It was just that people started paying attention to him more closely now. Zander was snapped out of his memories when the bell went off, and class started. Jax closed his computer, and started to listen to the class. Zander kept watching Jax and how his hand never stopped holding the edge in a vise grip. Zander followed Jax little a lost puppy all day trying to have a friendly conversation. Jax never just ignored him; he always answered, but he seemed resigned never giving detail on his answers. At lunch the two were allowed to separate, and talk to their friends without the other listening in. Zander sat with his friends who didn’t get partners. The whole time he kept looking around to find Jax, and his friends. He saw Matt get up through a piece of paper a way, and walk back to a table where Zander saw Jax, Malu, and Matt all huddle around at the other end of the dining hall looking at Jax’s computer. All of Zander’s friends kept saying they were sorry for him the he got stuck with a partner. They all just kept calling Jax a creep, and that they were surprised he even talked. Jax on the other hand didn’t want to talk about his partner, and just worked on his comic while Malu and Matt watched. Jax didn’t never really liked when people would watch him work. He always felt judged, and it would send him into a freakout mode, or if it was only a few person he would slow down. Even when Zander was looking at his screen before class he could think straight, and he couldn’t go fast. He was back on the pity party comic. He kept seeing Zander looking all over the lunch room. The bell rang and he got up, and walked of to where Zander and his friends were sitting. He stopped short, and waited for Zander to get up. When he did he instantly saw Jax, and said bye to his friends. When he got a bit closer he smiled at Jax, and Jax smiled back. He felt he was making progress with him. He wanted Jax to trust him, but not only for Jax to trust him; he wanted Jax to like him. He wanted him to be friends.   
The two walked over the the performing arts building. Jax took theatre, was in the drama club, graphic design, and band which was why Zander knew him. Graphic design was first, then theatre, and band at the end of the day. Zander quickly learned that Jax was in the class only to help others, and so he could ferther his own project. In fact there was a small file cabinet that was for only Jax’s work. All with making things for the comics, and his videos; Jax also would made pieces, and do speed paintings for the class. Zander just sat with the teacher, and listened to what Jax actually did in the class because Jax looked extremely focused. Zander asked the teacher what Jax usually drew, but she didn’t really know; no one did except Malu, and Matt. He had his own little place in the corner of the room with two desks put into an L against the wall with the filing cabinet, and a trash can under it. He also had a completely black spinning chair he had brought from home. Theatre was uncomfortable for Zander because he didn’t like putting his body out there. He also didn’t really like his stage presence; he looked intimidating, and he was one of the tallest people in the school. He was grateful when Jax came to the school this year; he was just as tall, or just a little bit shorter than Zander, but he didn’t feel like a freak anymore. He stayed in the back, and tried to shrink into the corner. He was still looking up and watch everyone perform; even the seniors that were following their freshmen, but weren’t in the class. Zander head shot straight up when he heard Jax’s voice quoting Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet perfectly. Zander was surprised; Jax had the hardest time trying to memorize scales in band, and notes on his instrument. He really sold being Romeo, and it was even more impressive since Jax didn’t like women. Thirty minutes later the bell rang, and Zander popped up from his corner, and quickly walked to the door waiting for Jax on the other side. When Jax came out Zander waved him down, and they walked to band down the hall. “Thought I’d lose ya for a minute there. Nah, I wouldn’t leave ya.” Zander was so happy that Jax was the one to say something first. He hoped it meant that Jax was starting to trust him. Jax and Zander sat next to each other in band which is how they knew each other. They both played in the low voices; Jax as first trombone and Zander played the tuba. They sat right next to each other, and the only reason they ever had spoken to each other is when one of Zander’s friends that just to be in the band and play the trombone, and accidentally hit Zander in the face with his slide, and breaking the skin. Jax was helping Zander get up when Zander’s friend was saying it was Jax’s fault. Zander instantly said that wasn’t true. While the teacher was telling off the boy while Jax helped Zander to the nurse. It was kinda funny looking; an eighth grader being leaned on by a parsley conscious junior. Jax found Zander in the halls the next day, and thanked him for not letting him take the fall. Zander still had the scar under his right eye. Jax like the scar; no one would ever notice it if they didn’t know what it was, or if it was even there. He had alway the way scars looked, and the fact that they were a physical embodiment of a story; which seemed to be the only thing he was good at making. He also understood why people would hide them; the scars on Jax’s arms seemed to pull his sleeves down, and the reasons he would always wear a flannel. The day ended, and Jax said bye to Zander, and ran away. Immediately Zander’s friends were on him asking how much of a pain Jax was, but Zander just watched him run. He saw him look back, and Zander couldn’t help but notice the redness of his face.


	4. Home Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters short cause the time apart is kinda harder for me to right, and I had an idea for the next chapter.

The panic hadn’t set in until Jax saw Zander watching him in theatre. He wanted to show off a little, but he got caught up in the scene. The look on Zander’s face was of pure shock. He drove home, and went to his room, and cried. It was all he could seem to do. He wanted to answer his questions he was just so scarred. The crying was a mix of angry at himself for being scared, and anxiety.  
Zander drove home, and was still thinking about Jax when his mom asked him how his day was, and if he talked to the boy he liked. Zander quickly turned red, and ran to his room on the second story of the house. When he got to his room he looked up Jax’s Youtube channel, and immediately recognized the character on the screen. The same red and black hair and eyes, but this time he was smiling. He had a long black jacket that went down to the tops of his boots. Now that Zander saw the finished character he saw some many more similarities to Jax. The hair was the exact same, and the scars on his face, but Zander had never seen anyone with that many scars on their arms. The other characters looked just like Malu and Matt. Zander watched the videos until his mom called him to dinner where he was asked multiple questions about the freshmen he had followed. After dinner he did his homework, and went to bed.


	5. The Start of the Second Day

The next day Zander got up at six and took a shower, ate breakfast, and went to school. It was a Thursday, so Jax would have to follow Zander. He got there just in time for assembly, and quickly found Jax in the corner again on the ground. He was there yesterday too, and it prompted Zander to walk over to him. He leaned against the wall and put his hand on Jax’s head ruffling the bright red and black locks around. Jax stiffened for a second but relaxed quickly. Zander stopped, and Jax looked up. Jax quickly jumped up and was standing next to Zander. “What’s up?” Zander was determined to get Jax to talk to him, and not just to answer a question. “Nothing really; just the usual.” The smile that made its way onto Zander’s was immense. It was a small victory, but it was a victory. He said more than one word. Jax saw the smile and laughed a little. Zander’s smile was one of his favorite things about him; it seemed to light up the room. The assembly went as usual except that partner seniors and freshmen were to spend Fridays together getting to know each other outside of school, and that they had to be with each other all day. They were dismissed and walked to Zander’s advanced math class.


	6. What Do You Want To Do

Zander didn’t really pay that much attention in Jax’s classes; he didn’t think he needed to, and he thought Jax would do the same. So he was surprised when he looked over at Jax in class, and that he was taking better notes than he was. Every little thing the teacher said Jax wrote. Zander was amazed; no wonder Jax wasn’t in any starting courses with his grade. He took AP World History, AP English Literature and Composition, AP Chemistry, AP Calculus AB, and AP Studio Art: 3-D Design. The only class that Zander was at a higher level than Jax was the fact that Zander was in AP Statistics, and Jax was only in AP Calculus AB; which was still impressive. In fact the only class Jax took with people in his grade was theatre and band. No wonder his grade openly called him a freak. The bell rang and they went to AP Biology. Zander had never noticed that Jax was in harder classes than he was. They went through the day, and split at lunch. Zander looked at the table he found Jax and his friends sitting at yesterday, and they were still there. They looked the exact same as yesterday; all huddled around Jax’s computer. Only now Matt and Malu had different clothes on. Jax looked to have the same clothes on; it was hard to tell, Jax always wore the same things. Black t-shirt, baggy jeans with a chain and keychains on it, and the same all black shoes. The only thing to change was his flannel that Zander knew was that one he wore the day before. All of Jax’s clothes looked similar to the point that it was hard to see the difference. But for some reason Zander could tell they were the same as the day before. It was the same as the day before at lunch; Zander’s friends asked how bad Jax was, and Jax ignored everything so he could work. At the end of lunch Zander got up, and walked over to Jax’s table, but by the time he got there, Jax had already packed up his computer, and was waiting. They walked to the rest of Zander’s classes and didn’t talk that much. Band went as usual; it was the only thing that hadn’t changed. By the end of the day the two had walked back to Jax’s locker, and were talking about tomorrow. “So, what do you want to do tomorrow?” Jax just shrugged. “I texted you a few days ago, but you didn’t respond, or I at least think I that’s your number.” Jax’s head shot up with the greatest look of realization. “That was you?” Zander jumped at the sudden movement. “Yeah, I asked if you wanted to hang out, but you never responded.” Jax shrunk back away from Zander, and muffled something Zander couldn’t hear. “What was that? I didn’t hear ya’.” Jax raised his head a little, but still didn’t look Zander in the eye. “I...uh...I kinda blocked you.” This time Zander heard him, and was confused on why Jax had blocked him, but before he could ask Jax was already apologizing. “I swear I didn’t know it was you. I thought it was a wrong number. I don’t really get texts from lots of people, so I just thought it was a mistake.” Jax lowered his head back down so his bright locks were in front of his face, and Zander highly doubted that he could see where he was going. “Hey,” Zander said nudging Jax’s shoulder “It’s not your fault. I should have told you it was me. I would block some random person texting me telling me that we should hang out.” Jax still held his head down, and Zander could have sworn he could hear him calling himself stupid. Zander put his arm around Jax shaking him a little. “Dude, it’s okay. It was my fault not yours.” Jax tilted his head towards Zander, and raised it a little. “So,” Zander wanted to get away from the phone thing, and wanted to know what Jax wanted to do on the weekends. “What do you want to do tomorrow? Totally up to you.” They got to Jax’s locker, and Zander leaned against the locker next to Jax’s.”Don’t know. I don’t do much on the weekends; I just work on my comics most of the time.” Zander huffed, and started to give suggestions for what they should do. Most of the ideas Zander thought of were things he didn’t see Jax being comfortable in, and he didn’t want to scare Jax, or anything; even though that seemed to be the only thing he could do. Finally, Zander got an idea that might work. “How ‘bout you come to my place?” Jax instantly looked at him in disbelief. “Really?!” “Yeah, why not? My parents want to meet you.” Jax stopped packing his backpack, and gave Zander his attention. “Your parents want to meet me? Really? What, better question; why do your parents know about me?” And for the first time in Jax’s life he saw Zander’s face turn the same shade as Jax’s hair. Jax started to chuckle a little at the sight of an embarrassed Zander. “Sure, why not.” Zander’s eyes lit up at the idea of Jax in his house, and then the light went out when he realized that his mom would be there too. Zander's mom was known to most of the people in the town. Given it was a small town, but still everyone knew her. But he couldn't take it back now. Zander and Jax talked a little longer, and Zander said that he could pick Jax up at his house. They agreed, and Jax walked to his car. Zander waited a little while before going to his car because Jax’s parking place is next to Zander's, but Zander doubted Jax knew that; Zander always got to school after Jax, and left before him. He didn't want to let Jax think he was following him. He went to his truck, and threw his stuff in the back. He sat there for a while with his head on the steering wheel cursing himself for being so stupid. He was trying to find something to do with Jax that wouldn't make him uncomfortable, or embarrass himself, and he choose the only thing that would undoubtedly do both. His mother was a bit intrusive to Zander's friends, saying she just wanted to know if they were a good person, and if she liked them. The main thing was that Zander's mom hated people who altered their appearance, and Jax's red hair would send her over the edge. He had never told her that Jax dyed his hair, or much about his appearance to begin with. He only told her that he was around the same height as Zander, and that was it. His mom did hear about Jax pretty often due to the fact that Jax’s mom, and Zander’s mom did a lot of business with each other. There wasn’t much for him to do now. He can’t go back on the option now; it was the only thing that Jax didn’t have the look of fear in his eyes from, and Zander didn’t get to see that look very often. He didn’t get why Jax acted so scared around him, but he did. Zander drove home, and went back to watching Jax’s YouTube channel.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Zander woke up at 6 and texted Jax that he would pick him up in two hour at his place. Jax responded with a simple ‘K’, and a “wait why do you know where my house is?” Zander knew where Jax lived because Zander’s mom did interior design, and she did the work for Jax’s house. The house was huge, and took a few months to do, so once or twice Zander’s mom took him with her to the house. He even knew where most of the rooms in the house were. True, he didn’t see how the rooms had been changed over the years since some of the rooms were changed, but he knew where they were. Zander responded fast; not wanting Jax to come to his own conclusion and texted “My mom designed your house when I was a kid, and she took me to work a few times. I guess I never forgot how to get there. Unless you moved in the last seventeen years, but I thought you’ve lived there all your life?” Zander didn’t have to wait long for Jax to respond “Nah, I’ve never moved. Besides, I like it here. Your mom redid my room three times in the past few years…” Zander liked the fact that Jax was openly telling him things about himself. “See ya soon man.” Jax responded fast saying “see ya at 8” soon followed by “damn, you wake up early.” Zander laughed at the comment thinking that Jax was right. It’s not like Zander lived that far from the school, or anything like that; it was that Zander was bad at keeping track of time in the mornings, and he’d end up late to school. He barely got to school on time when he wakes up two hours early. Zander had one of Jax’s videos playing on his computer while he got dressed. He fell over trying to put on his jeans, and bopped his chin on the metal post of his bed. He throw one of his t-shirts on not looking at what was on it. He ran downstairs after watching videos an hour and a half with the starting of a bruise forming on his jawline. He practically threw himself into his truck through the open window; that for some reason he didn’t close. He knew the way to Jax’s house pretty well; he drove past the street pretty often. When he turned onto the street he could see the house on the right. He was still shocked at how big the property was. It was ranked the biggest property in the town, because someone thought that was a good idea for some reason. He stopped in the entrance to the driveway, and texted Jax. “I’m in front of the gates” five seconds later Jax responded “I see ya, Coming!” Zander noticed that Jax was quick to respond, and it was nice to know that he didn’t take forever to text someone back, or did he just respond to Zander that fast. The gate opened up, and Zander drove up to the main house. It was still as big as he remembered. It didn’t take long for Jax to come out the side door with his backpack hanging off his shoulder. Jax waved to Zander, and while he jogged to the truck. He opened the passenger door, got in, and put his bag at his feet. He greeted Zander as he closed the door, and put his seatbelt on. The truck was out of the driveway within five minutes of entering. Zander looked over at Jax when they were at the red light to get on the main road. Jax wore baggy blue jeans, a black shirt with red splatters of paint on it that Zander had seen many times before, an old beaten up pair of red and black Converse All Stars, a buffalo checkered flannel, and the black and red baseball hat he always wore. Jax pretty much only wore three colors; black, red, and blue. Even his backpack was black and red. It was kinda interesting to Zander that Jax didn’t seem to have anything that was only one color. If he was wearing something red there was something black on it. The amount of paint splatters that were on all of his clothes made it look like he was always painting, and didn’t take the time to change. The drive to Zander’s house was short, and neither one of them talked that much. Jax stared out the window, and Zander watched the road. They pulled up to Zander’s house, and got out. They walked to front door, and Zander fumbled with his keys. As he unlocked the door he warned Jax about his mom, and the fact that she wasn’t that big on people changing their appearance. Jax just nodded, and said he’d look out not to offend anyone; he promised. Zander hadn’t heard many people promise that much anymore; it was either you did it, or you didn’t. They walked in the door, and immediately Zander’s mom’s voice came around the corner of the hallway.


	8. Bonding

The two walked down the hall; Zander a few steps ahead of Jax. Zander’s mom was making a cake for a fundraiser for something. All the boys could tell was that she’d already made four cakes. She looked up when Zander greeted her, and her eyes immediately jumped to Jax’s hair. She put down the bowl of ingredients she was mixing, and wiped her hands on her appren. She walked up to Jax, which made him immediately straighten his back. She reached out her hand to shake Jax’s. He took his hand and shook her hand introducing himself. All the while her eyes kept darting to his hair that was hanging in front of his eyes. He pushed the drooping strains of his hair out of his face to reveal his bright red eyebrows. The look of shock that came on to Zander’s mom’s face was apparent, and the discomfort creeping on to Jax’s face was becoming harder to hide. She recollected herself fast, and said it was nice to meet him, and she’d have an extra cake they could eat. Jax and Zander left the kitchen, and went to Zander’s room. Zander had one of the biggest rooms in the house, and put it to good use; every inch of the room had bookshelves, or tables that had papers all over them with several bulletin boards on the walls. Plus some beanbags, and multiple gaming consoles. The flat screen tv and cabins of games occupied one of the corners of the room, and the bathroom was at the foot of the bed. His bed was in the corner of the room with his backpack hanging on the post, and his computer was still open from this morning. Zander scratched the back of his head looking at the mess. “Ahh, sorry I didn’t really think to clean up this morning.” Jax looked at him for a second, and looked back at the room. “Looks better than my room. Mine has junk and several overflowing trash cans in it.” Zander smiled. “Well, make yourself comfortable.” Zander spoke as he flopped himself on the bed; he closed his computer that was on the desk next to his bed. Jax set his backpack down against one of the black beanbags, and flopped down onto it stomach first. Zander put his elbows under him; propping himself up.” You play anything, or want too?” he nodded to the tv, and the seemingly endless rows of games. “Nah, I don’t really play anything most the tech I have is for drawing. I only have a few old systems, but I’ve always wanted to.” Zander was now sitting with his legs beneath him. “So, you have any games in mind you want to play? I bet I have it.” Jax looked at the rows, and mumbled quietly to himself. “Yeah I’d bet that too.” Zander was debating if that was meant to be an insult, or if Jax really didn’t think he heard it. “Uhh. What you got? Like I said I haven’t played anything for years.” Zander got off the bed, and walked over to the shelves of games. “Just please don’t pick a game where I can instantly die.” Zander let out a little laugh, and Jax joined him. “What games have you played? The newest system I own is a PlayStation.” Zander turned around, and looked Jax in the eye with the smile of a child on Christmas morning. “Dude I LOVE PlayStation games. If I had to sum up my childhood in two words it’s PlayStation games. That or really old music.” that comment intrigued Jax. “What kind of old music?” Zander just looked at Jax that walked over to the stereo. A second later ‘Drive It Like You Stole It’ was playing. The instant that familiar sound of the keyboard played Jax’s eyes lit up. Zander couldn’t tell if it was his imagination, or if the spark behind Jax’s eyes seemed to be a bright red. “DUDE! I LOVE SING STREET!” Zander just smile as Jax started to lip sync to the song. He walked back to the game shelves quietly singing along, and shaking his head back and forth. “You ever played ‘Jak and Daxter’?” “Yeah, it’s like the only story game I ever finished when I was little, and didn’t listen to the instructions, so I spent hours on that game. Want to play it now?” “Sure.” Jax turned himself around to face the tv as Zander got the game from the shelf, and started the system. They started a new game and took turns playing. Jax knew a lot of the early parts of the game by heart. They talked about how the old graphics, and that the cutscenes after you die got annoying after dieing multiple times. About an hour and a half after they started they were half way through the game with Sing Street played in the background. The conversation had slowly changed topics over time to the point where Jax had started talking about his comics. “Ya know I used Jak’s hair from the game as a base for one of the characters in my comics? Just having a brown base and red strains instead of orange.” Zander looked over at Jax whose eyes were glued to the screen in deep concentration. Zander decided to press on the subject of the comics a bit harder. “Nova, right? Huh?” The look in Jax’s eyes changed from concentration to a bit of confusion. “Isn’t Nova the name of the character in your comic with the red hair.” Jax was now looking at Zander slightly, still looking partly at the screen. “Uhh, yeah his name is Nova. Didn’t know you watched the videos.” “To be fair I haven’t been watching for that long; maybe one or two every once in awhile, but I watched a bunch last night, and the day before.” Jax was looking directly at Zander now. It was weird and uncomfortable for him to think about the person he had a crush on watching his videos. “Yeah, I’m actually subscribed.” Zander spoke as he leaned back to stretch, so he didn’t see the way Jax’s whole body froze. Every part of Jax’s body stopped responding for a moment, and immediately went into autopilot. His brain was screaming to get away from Zander, and the questions that he might ask about Nova. Every time someone brought him up they talked about how he look like me; how I looked like him. It never took long for people to ask why Nova had scars covering his body. Half the time when drawing Nova he looked to be covered in more scars than visible skin, and he never was able to answer; he was already running away. He would have been down the driveway, and would be racing to the darkness of his room. He felt like he was about to breakdown right in front of Zander; the only person in the world who’s opinion of him could affect him. The voices in Jax’s head were screaming at him to fucking run, but he still couldn’t move. The only thing that stopped him from bursting into tears was Zander’s calm voice cutting through the screams. “The funny thing is that the scars-” there it was the scars; he couldn’t talk about the scars to anybody especially not Zander. Jax could feel the tears welling at the base of his eyes. “-reminded me of the one those assholes I call friends hit me in the face with a trombone slide, and tried to blame you for it.” Jax quickly rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears; he had himself under control now that they weren’t talking about Nova and Jax’s scared arms. Zander leaned back into the chair. “I felt bad afterwards because you were the only one who helped me, and you were the one who almost got blamed. You know I still have the scar.” The excitement in his voice along with the sudden leap forward made Jax back away for a split second before leaning back in to see the remains of the scar. It had faded into Zander’s skin to the point that it didn’t look like a scar that much anymore. He wasn’t thinking when he leaned in that Zander could see that redness around his eyes. When Jax had been crying everybody could tell. His eyes and the skin around it would turn red, and it was always clear that something happened. Jax never cried for no reason something had to have happen. It didn’t take that long for Zander to notice the redness, and he felt concerned that he did something to upset Jax, but he still wanted to talk about the videos, so he decided to talk about one of the other charters; Nova seemed like a touchy subject. “The other one, the yellow one; ahh what’s his name? Moller?” Jax said with his eyebrow cocked. “Yeah, Moller that’s it. I knew it was something I never heard before.” Zander couldn’t really ignore the red anymore; it was obvious that he had said something wrong. “hey, you okay?” “Yeah. Why?” “It’s just that your... eyes are red.” Jax looked over to Zander for a second, and then turned back to the screen. He knew if he looked at Zander the tears and panic would come back; he needed more time to collect himself. “That just happens sometimes; it’s nothing.” “Really?” Zander had a question tone. “That doesn’t happen at school, or at least I’ve never seen it.” Zander leaned back forgetting he was in a beanbag. He sunk down into it, and lost his balance. He had hoped that Jax hadn’t seen it, but the slight chuckle he heard destroyed that hope. “It’s random, one second I’m fine and the next I can be all out crying for no reason.” Zander still didn’t believe him, but he didn’t want to press too hard. “So how did you come up with the characters in the videos? I know that Nova looks like you, so is Moller, Matt, and Maimai is Mula?” “Yeah, I’ve still been trying to find someone to be the fourth character since every character is connected to curtain colors, and they bring those colors to the comics.” Zander leaned back cautious not to fall back into the beanbag again. He didn’t know that the characters were linked to certain things in the comics. “Who’s connected to what exactly?” “Well, Nova is connected to fire, and the colors red and black.” “Owhh, so the colors that the characters wear are the colors they are?” “Yeah, and the element is based on the colors. Originally Nova was going to be the blue/green character, but he seemed to look better in red and black. Moller is connected to yellow and orange, and his element is Earth. Which is my justification for him always covered in dirt, and the fact he always trips on rocks. Maimai’s colors are pink and white, and that is what I get for letting my friends pick their own colors; luckily I hadn’t had anyone for air yet, or it would have been hard to find an element for her.” “So, who’s the character that is yet to be made?” Zander pulled his feet up onto the beanbag putting them under him. “Uhh the blue/green character. I base them off of people that I know, so it’s kinda hard since I don’t get along with a lot of people at school, and I’m not that social.” “They got any requirements, or what?” “Well for starters I want them to be taller than Maimai, and Moller. I don’t want Nova to be the only tall one. There is also the fact that I don’t draw people unless they say I can, and almost everyone at school hates my fucking guts, so I’m stuck.” “To be fair most of the people at school are shorter than you, and they don’t hate you; they just don’t know you. I don’t hate you, and I didn’t hate you before we got paired. Still don’t hate you, and I don’t plan to hate. I actually kinda want to be friends.” Zander knew that saying that he wanted to be friends with Jax was a risk that he regretted the instant he said it. He could see the color drain from Jax’s face, and his grip on the controller tightened to the point of Jax’s knuckles turning white. Zander felt like the world’s biggest asshole; he knew that Jax wasn’t really all too comfortable around people, and Zander was sure he just ruined the chance to be a friend to Jax; the phrase ‘You fucked up’ rang out through his head.


End file.
